disneystanleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger Tales
Stanley: Tiger Tales ''is a 2001 PC game made by Disney Interactive and Artech Studios. Story Stanley is in his room adding to The Great Big Book of Everything when his mom, and older brother Lionel come in and remind him they're going to the beach later. Stanley is excited and asks if he can bring his tiger swim tube Theodore, before realizing it's missing. His mom tells him they're not leaving for a while and tells him to pack his things. Confused, Stanley asks Dennis what things he needs to bring to the beach. Dennis gives him a list of stuff to find: * Sunglasses * Hat * Sunscreen * Water Bottle Stanley also suggests looking for his missing animal stickers to put into The Great Big Book of Everything. Game play The game is based around point and click mechanics like most young children educational games of the time. You click around an area, starting in Stanley's bedroom, to start activities and play object animations. = Games Giraffe Game The giraffe game is played by clicking on Stanley's hat on the door of his closet and then choosing the hockey stick by the door. As the giraffe you eat the colored and sized leaves Dennis tells you to (Small,Big Red, Green, Yellow) to reveal Stanley's Hat Goat Game The goat game is an alternate way to get Stanley's hat by clicking on the stool instead of the hockey stick. Stanley and his dad are mountain goats, and you have to follow the pattern Stanley's dad does to the top. Antelope Game The Antelope game is played by clicking on Stanley's Antelope plush on his bed. In the game, Stanley pretends to be a tiger (Dressed in his tiger pajamas) and sneaks around, hiding behind bushes and rocks to get to the antelope without getting caught. When the game is won, Stanley will get his sunglasses. Elephant Lock Game The Elephant lock game is a game used to unlock Stanley's toy chest. Since Stanley has a hard time remembering the code, he and Dennis came up with a game to remember it, based on how many of each part an elephant has. When the toy chest is open you get the sunscreen. Mouse Game Stanley's water bottle is in the closet where the light bulb is burnt out. Using his mouse ears and whiskers collected earlier, Stanley pretends he's a mouse and traverses through the closet to get his water bottle. Snake Game The snake game is like ''Chutes and Ladders ''with the branches being ladders and the chutes being leaves. Stanley is trying to get to the top of the tree to check for Theodore in the tree house. You chose the number of spaces you move each time, with the maximum being six. Every turn one of the numbers turns into a simple math equation, encouraging young learners to find the number that way. Parrot Game Stanley and Dennis see a nest of robins in the tree. Stanley insists that since they're in the jungle that they're rare parrots and not robins. In the game you match the parrots of the same color and they fly off. Crocodile Game The crocodile game is a ''Frogger like game where Stanley has to cross crocodiles' backs to get to his plush crocodile on the other side. Stickers There are five stickers Stanley needs to find for The Great Big Book of Everything: Parrot, Snake, Crocodile, Monkey, and Tiger. The Great Big Book of Everything The Great Big Book of Everything is seen in a condensed form in this game, and includes printable coloring sheets for some of the animals. When opened it's accompanied by Harry and Elsie singing The Great Big Book of Everything song like they would in the show. Trivia * Stanley's idle animations include fixing his shirt, rocking side to side, turning his head, flipping a join,chewing gum, play with a yo-yo, and giggling. * The TV in the living room spells out your name letter by letter when you click on it. * The game also provides safety tips like not touching the stove, cleaning up things, and fixing rugs when the corner is folded in. Quotes "Welcome to Stanley Tiger Tales! Type in your name, or maybe you can get someone older to do it for you."- Dennis "Expect, I can't find him...I bet Lionel took him."- Stanley "Did not!"- Lionel "Did too!"- Stanley "Things? What things?"- Stanley "Why beach things of course, Stanley! Your sunglasses, your hat, your sunscreen, and your water bottle!"- Dennis "Hey! What's the weather like down there!?"- Stanley "Oh! That's where my sunglasses are!"- Stanley "Then why don't you just get them, Stanley?" - Dennis "Because I am the mighty tiger, Dennis! And a tiger sneaks up on his prey."- Stanley "Oh, I'm sorry, what was I thinking." - Dennis = "Well they don't have to fear me! I love all ''animals!"- Stanley "Did somebody say The Great Big Book of Everything?"- Harry "Using your computer mouse, get the four legged through the path as quickly as you can."- Dennis "Just like Theodore,indeed."- Dennis "I never go near the stove, never." - Stanley "A tiger's roar can be hear over a mile away!" - Dennis "If only people were as considerate as cats."- Dennis "Hey, isn't that the first letter of your name?"- Elsie " *Yawn* How's a girl supposed to sleep around here?" - Elsie "Stanley, you can be a monkey after we've found Theodore!"- Dennis "As a rule I try to never annoy gorillas."- Dennis "Well, I'm not leaving home for a ''long time!" - Stanley "Well of course you aren't Stanley, what would I do without you?"- Dennis "Maybe Lionel will show me how to surf today!"- Stanley